


Photographic Love

by Katyjane_101



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Romance, University, Yaoi, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyjane_101/pseuds/Katyjane_101
Summary: Anyone who's attended University knows it isn't an easy ordeal; making new friends, parties, relationships and the dreadful coursework and deadlines. It's no different for eighteen year old, new student, Eren Jeager. Eren knew university would be a hassle and entered his new life fully focused on completing his photography degree. That is until he meets third year mechanic's student, Levi Ackerman. Having to balance love and books on his shoulders, Eren's in for a hard time, but with Levi promising a ride at the end of all this, what could go wrong?... Everything, maybe...





	1. Chapter 1

Eren awoke in his bare room to the sound of his alarm clock droning in his ear. He sat up, eyes still fuzzy, soon becoming confused by the emptiness of his room. Without warning, Mikasa rushed in, jumping excitedly on Eren's bed.  
"Today's the day!" She smiled happily, ignoring the fact Eren had just woken up. Her statement retrieved only a confused hum from Eren as he rubbed his eyes in attempt to wake up.  
"Today's the day for what?" He groaned, slowly leaning backwards to lay back down again. Mikasa grabbed his shoulders and shook his vigorously, causing Eren to wake up rather quickly.  
"University Eren! We're moving out!" She glared, annoyed that he'd forgotten. Eren's eyes widened in realisation as he looked around his bare room, stopping now at the pile of boxes in the corner. "Come on" Mikasa continued, "mum's made breakfast for us" she ruffled his hair before heading off.  
Eren walked sluggishly into the kitchen and plopped down at the table after getting ready; Carla baring a smile as he entered, despite being upset that her two babies were going to leave her. She handed out their breakfast before joining them, memories of the two, half asleep as little kids sat at the table. She smiled to herself, only wishing Grisha was there to say goodbye to the kids. After breakfast was finished and small talk exchanged, the moving van arrived for Eren and Mikasa. Whilst the men began packing their belongings into the van, Carla said goodbye to the two. "Promise me you'll be good and you won't get into trouble okay? Always do your work and meet the deadlines and please don't be antisocial, I love Armin but you need to extend your friendship group and~"  
"Mum" Eren spoke, cutting off his rambling mother. "I'll be okay, I promise" he smiled. Carla smiled back and hugged him tightly.  
"I know you will be, but just let me worry okay? I'm your mother" she laughed lightly. Eren kissed her forehead before climbing into the cabin of the van. Mikasa quickly wrapped her arms around Carla and hugged her gently.  
"Look out for him, I know you'll keep him in line" Carla mumbled. Mikasa nodded in response and smiled up at Carla, her eyes watery. "Don't get upset dear, I'm not going anywhere. This is your home after all, you're welcome here whenever" she smiled and kissed the side of Mikasa's head. "Now go or you'll be late, enjoy your new life" Carla spoke a little more cheerful than before. Mikasa said her goodbyes and joined Eren, the van eventually driving off. Carla stood in the doorway and watched them go until they were out of sight. She looked up at the sky with a smile and closed her eyes. "Look after them, please..." 

After a wearisome journey, the two soon arrived at their new home: Stohess University. Thankfully the two were going to be living in the same dormitory, putting the two at rest about the worries of getting into trouble. They entered in at administrations only to be met with a rather excited and cheerful Armin. "You two took your time to get here!" He smiled as he hugged them both.  
"You know what mum's like, she didn't want us to go" Eren halfheartedly smiled as he scratched the nape of his neck.  
"Hey it's understandable, my grandad didn't want me to leave either. But Carla will be okay, she has plenty of people to see and talk to in the village" Armin reassured them both. Together, the three then proceeded to get registered at their chosen course departments. Armin easily found his way to marine conservation and Mikasa found her way to the sporting hall, however Eren found himself lost as he looked for the phototherapy department. Too busy focused on the rooms around him, Eren carelessly walked into one of the students, knocking her belongings to the floor.  
"Crap... I-I'm so sorry" he thumbled over his words as he knelt down to help pick up the items.  
"It's quite alright, it's not the first time it's happened today" she laughed softly as she knelt down also, collecting pins that had fallen out of a box. The girl was quite petite and pretty with amber eyes and a light brown bob, a faint blush also tinting her cheeks. Eren picked up one of the text books and read the cover.  
"You're a fashion student?" He questioned, which would make sense from the fashion related items she was carrying.  
"I am indeed, just started my second year" she smiled happily. "I guess you're new? You looked a little lost". Eren nodded shamefully.  
"Today's my first day and I can't find the photography department to register..." He sighed. At his comment the petite girl's eyes lit up.  
"I'm actually heading to the photography department to pick up some prints, I can show you the way" she smiled happily. Eren smiled in return.  
"I would be grateful" he laughed softly. Once everything had been cleared up, they both headed towards the photography department, Eren being a gentleman and carrying some of her belongings.  
"I never got your name?" He asked as he looked down at her.  
"Oh... I'm Petra" she smiled sweetly. "I never got your name either"  
"I'm Eren. It's nice to meet you Petra". Petra laughed softly in response.  
"Like wise". As they turned the corner, the photography department came into view. Eren helped sort Petra's thugs out before she left with the prints and Eren shyly headed towards the registration desk. Sat at the desk was a relatively old, bald man with gold eyes, a distinguished moustache and notable wrinkles under his eyes. His name card read "Dot Pixis" and Eren approached him cautiously.  
"Good morning young lad" he smiled up at Eren. His voice was quite eccentric which seemed to match his appearance. "Here for registration?"  
"Y-yes" Eren stuttered, taken back by the mans forwardness.  
"My I have your name?"  
"Jeager, Eren Jeager". Pixis looked down the list and ticked off Eren's name before handing him his student ID badge. "There will be a welcoming ceremony in the third lecture hall on the fifth floor this evening for all the first years. If you look over at the chart on the wall you'll be able to find which dormitory and room you'll be in" Pixis smiled.  
"Thank you sir.."  
"No need to be formal here, you're an adult after all" Pixis assured him. "Please, call me Pixis"  
"Not Dot?" Eren asked. Pixis shook his head.  
"Dot isn't very manly for my taste. I was called Pixis quite a bit as a child". Eren smiled slightly.  
"Alright Pixis, have a good morning" he waved as he headed off to check the board.  
After finding out which room he'd be living in and where most classes and lectures would be held, Eren headed off to his dorm to get settled in. He entered the Sheena Dormitory and carried his belongings up to the third floor and towards room 12. The dorm was set out pretty nicely for Eren's standard; a personal room and bathroom for all occupants, a communal kitchen, dining and living area and a small garden out back. There seemed to only be a handful of new students in the living area so Eren decided to sort his room out and then introduce himself with the hopes of more people being present. He was quite happy Armin would be staying in the room next door although he was worried about the rest as he didn't want any unnecessary drama. Once he had unpacked and sorted out his room, Eren decided to go on down to the living area to get to know everyone. As he left his room, he noticed Mikasa walking down the hallway and caught up to her.  
"Oh it's you" she laughed softly at his arrival.  
"Didn't you want it to be me?" He pouted.  
"Hell no you smell" she smirked. Eren raised a brow, genuinely worried. "Wow. You really are gullible" Mikasa scoffed.  
"Isn't the brother supposed to be the douche in the family?" He questioned. Mikasa gasped and glared at him.  
"I am not a douche you little pr-"  
"Now now children, behave yourselves" a large blond man laughed as they entered the living room.  
"Next time you call me a child, your dead" Mikasa glared before taking a seat on the couch next to a rather moody looking blonde girl.  
"Do you two know each other?" Eren asked, a little confused.  
"We do indeed. I'm Reiner, Reiner Braun, Mikasa gets the honour of being on the same course as me" he spoke rather smugly. Mikasa scoffed.  
"This is Annie, she's on my course too". At the mention of her name, Annie looked up at Eren and raised her hand to say hi. Eren did the same in response.  
"I'm Eren, nice to meet you" he smiled sheepishly and sat opposite Mikasa.  
"Likewise" Reiner nodded. "What course you here for?"  
"Photography" he relied and leaned back in the couch.  
"You're doing photography too?" A sweet voice asked from the door. Eren looked over and saw a girl, similar to Mikasa in looks with pigtails, standing in the doorway. Eren nodded as he looked at her. "That's great! I was worried is be the only one in this house doing photography" she smiled, "I'm Mina".  
"You talk too much" Annie mumbled. Mina glared at her.  
"And you're too bitchy" Mina pouted.  
"I assume you two know each other?" Eren laughed awkwardly.  
"We do indeed. We went to the same school" Mina went and sat next to Eren, Mikasa straightening up slightly. Small talk was exchanged between the five of them and soon enough they were getting ready for the welcoming ceremony. Unfortunately no one else arrived and with nine more rooms to fill, including Armin's, Eren wondered who else would be staying with them.  
The five all arrived at the third lecture hall, thanks to Mikasa knowing the way. Everyone seemed to go off to other groups, presumably those they knew in school, leaving Mikasa and Eren on their own.  
"Where's Armin?" Mikasa asked, slightly worried.  
"Here!" He chirped up from behind Mikasa. "Sorry I didn't come to the dorm, a bunch of girls on my course wouldn't stop asking questions..." He blushed lightly. Eren laughed and ruffled his hair.  
"Least it wasn't a bunch of guys" Eren teased.  
"Something tells me your enjoy that more than me" Armin mumbled as he pushed Eren's hand aside. Mikasa laughed as Eren frowned and hugged them both.  
"Come on, play nice you two" she smiled.  
The Head then walked out to the front of the hall and everyone took their seats.  
"Hello new students and welcome to Stohess University. I won't make this a formal thing, as by now you're all young adults so please, call me Nick. University life will be a whole new story for you, a story I hope you enjoy. Many of you may already know people here but please, venture out and expand your friendship groups, that was one of my biggest a regrets as a teenager. You'd be surprised by how much friends can help you in this new chapter. But as expected, social groups can lead to parties, relationships and all that stuff but please focus on your studies. You all came here with goals you wish to achieve and all members of staff here wish to guid you in order to fulfil your dreams. But you need to put the effort in and I know you can all do it. After all, we only accept the best. With that said, I wish you all the best with your studies and with settling in. Good luck"


	2. Chapter 2

After the welcoming ceremony finished, the trio headed back to their dorm, all feeling tired after their long day. Eren slouched across the whole length of one of the couches, finding it hard to keep his eyes open. Just as he began to relax, the front door opened and two very loud and bubbly students came rushing in.  
"Try and get it in my mouth this time!" A cheerful girl laughed as she stood in a squat position with her mouth open.  
"That won't be hard, fatty" a male teased as he tossed some sweets at her, not missing any of the shots. The female laughed happily as she ate the sweets, the rise in noise only making Eren groan. They both feel silent and turned at face the trio.  
"Roommates!" The female exclaimed happily and went over to sit by them. The male followed her and stood behind where she sat on the couch. "Hi I'm Sasha! Nice to meet ya!" She smiled brightly. Eren mumbled and groaned before curling up into the couch, causing Sasha's smile to fade.  
"Don't mind him, he gets grumpy when he's tired, it sadly can't be helped" Armin reassured her.  
"Typical teenage boy" Sasha laughed softly, "I'll calm down. This is Connie" she smiled as she pointed to the guy behind her.  
"I'm Armin, this is Mikasa and mister grumpy is Eren".  
"It's very nice to meet you" Connie nodded as he played with Sasha's hair.  
"You two seem very close" Mikasa commented, causing Sasha to blush.  
"Of course we are, I'd be a pretty shit boyfriend if I were distant" Connie winked.  
"Ha! I told you they were together!" Eren opened his eyes and looked towards the voice coming from the doorway. There stood a group of others, presumably the rest of their housemates. Amongst the group was a petite blonde girl with a significantly taller brunette behind her, an all too cocky looking guy leaning against a, who seemed to be timid, freckled guy and a blond guy with pronounced sideburns.  
"I never doubted you. I knew they were together Jean" the freckled boy sighed.  
"Let him build his ego up Marco, he's dead in the inside because it's one less girl he can bang, not that any girl would agree to it" the brunette scoffed. In response the her snide comment, the petite blonde hit her and scolded her. "Love you too Krista" she smirked and kissed the top of her head before going upstairs.  
"Ignore Ymir" Krista sighed, "she comes across bitchy but means no harm... The majority of the time"  
"Enough bickering" Sasha pouted, "there's three more of us, we need to make a good impression" she smiled, pointing to the trio. Eren sat up with a groan.  
"I'd hate to make this my first impression but I'm heading upstairs, I'm so tired and my headache is unreal right now. Please excuse me" he mumbled as he got up and walked out the room.  
"I have some tablets if you'd like to take some" Krista smiled sweetly. Eren shook his head and gave a small smile.  
"Thank you but I don't take medicine..."  
"Oh, in that case, Rosemary, nutmeg and lavender oil work well!" She chirped. Eren nodded with a smile before going up to his room and settling down for the night. 

 

Eren woke up early the next morning due to his class starting at eight. All the others were lucky and didn't have class until ten. He dragged himself out of bed and got changed into a white v neck and a black cardigan and skinny jeans. He headed downstairs as he messed with his hair, being quite surprised to see Mina awake at the dining table.  
"You're up early" Eren smiled as he entered.  
"We are in the same class you know" she laughed softly before eating a spoon full of cereal.  
"That we are indeed" he spoke as he made himself some green tea.  
"You're very earthy" Mina commented as she watched him.  
"I guess so. I'd blame Armin for that" he chuckled. "I just feel more, fresh, in a way. You know? Just letting my body do its thing on its own..."  
"Strange kid. Kinda cute though" she teased, causing Eren to blush. After some small talk over breakfast, the two headed off to class together.  
They decided to take seats by the edge of the room together, the two both feeling nervous about their first day.  
"I bet you didn't expect to see me again this soon" Pixis spoke cheerfully as he walked into the room. "I shall be your tutor for the next three years. I promise you my bark is worse than my bite, however if my voice does annoy you, feel free to tell me to shut up. I do know my fair share in sign language after all. But enough about me and more about photography. You may think this is a little soon but I shall be giving you your first assignment today. But don't panic, this won't be marked or a serious thing and will only last a week. This short project will just be for me to see where you all stand as photographers and film makers and to get an insight of your creative persona. That way it is easier for me to set tasks that will benefit you all equally. Now for the assignment brief: I would like you to either work in pairs or in small groups, no more than five to a group, that way you can socialise amongst your classmates. Secondly, I would like you to look at vehicles. Don't ask me why vehicles, it was the first thing that came to mind. You will learn through this course that in this department you will be thrown weird and wild subjects which may catch you off guard, and I would very much enjoy to see how you take on the chance. At the back of the room there is a series of camera models, feel free to pick one. This will be your new friend for your time here, however extra gadgets will be available later on. For those of you more interested in film and would prefer some type of camcorder, please join me in a little adventure" Pixis smiled before sorting some things out at his desk. Mina turned to Eren with a smile.  
"Please don't leave me"  
"I won't" he laughed. "You know everyone will most likely do the same thing: go out on to the street, film and photograph what they see..." He sighed.  
"Well let's thing outside the box... What about the making and fixing of vehicles? You know, when they look all down and broken and then as the process goes on they reveal their full potential?"  
Eren stared at Mina in surprise. "You know what Mina, I think we're going to get on well" he laughed, "but where can we go? We only have a week after all"  
"There's a mechanics department here, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we take a few photos during some of the processes". Eren nodded and got up to look at the cameras. He smiled brightly as he saw the Sony A7R II and took one happily. Once both him and Mina were set, they headed off down to the mechanics department.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of small compared to the first one but I just wanted to get everyone introduced into the university scene so then I can proper focus on my gay children ^_^ but I wonder who Eren's going to encounter at the mechanics department? (Hint: more than one person hehe)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work up on this account and I hope you guys are intrigued by this ^_^ I shall warn that I plan on doing the slow approach with this to make it more realistic to what a real relationship will be like ^_^ sadly being a university students myself, I am limited in time to write and post so please bare with me. I have a very good friend who will nag me to write more so don't worry, this story won't ever go dead (until it finishes)


End file.
